halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan Joint Operations Units
(2562-???) * (2562-???)|size = *Four Spartan-II's, Alpha-Zulu Corps, Several Spartan-IV's (Former) *One Spartan-II, Sierra Team, other Spartan-III's, Several Spartan-IV's|commander = * Maxwell Hendricks (2561-2572) * Timothy-127 (2561-2572) * Delany Wilkinson (2562-???) * Gary-009 (2561-???) * Albert Söze (2561-2565) * Martin Long (2562-???)|subs = * Clark-055 (2561-2568) * Thomas-012 (2561-2568) *Juliet Team *Sierra Team *Fireteam Renegade|status = Active}}The Spartan Joint Operations Units (abbreviated as SJOU) (commonly referred to as The Joint Operations Units) were a combination of several spartan fire teams spreading throughout all three generations of the program, primary the from the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Overview Formed on July 1st 2561 by the remnants of Orange Team, Purple Team. The organization was also formed by Juliet Team, and Captain Maxwell Hendricks of the UNSC Hammer of Dawn along with members of Section III of . The organization was deployed using teams with mixed , and along with marines and other UNSC forces. The team was first deployed to the surface of Installation 06 after its discovery early that year and continued to deploy into the mid 2570's under the command of Gary-009, Colonel Albert Söze and Commander Martin Long. The group would also command large, classified operations to Sangheili colonies and other Halo Installations, including Installation 01 and Omega Halo. Command Structure * Admiral Delany Wilkinson: Supreme Military Commander * Commander Martin Long: Current Naval Commander and Söze's executive officer * Commander Gary-009: Current Field Leader of the organization. * Major Ace-A220: Special Operations Field Commander/Spartan-III Commander. * Spartan Garret Rogers: Spartan-IV Commander of the organization. Former Commanders * Captain Maxwell Hendricks: Previous Supreme Commander of the organization. * Colonel Albert Söze: Strategic Logistics Commander and leader of marine forces within the organization. * Commander Timothy-127: Gary's previous number two. * Lieutenant Clark-055: Previous Naval Commander * Lieutenant Thomas-012: Previous Medical Officer Potenital Commanders * Sergeant/ONI Agent Danielle Irons: Mission Handler * Captain Peyton Long: Marine Captain * Captain Thomas Majors: Naval Commander Engagements during the 2560's Battle of Installation 06 Old Friends and New Faces After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple team, Gary-009 were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary-009 and orange team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by implying her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) make it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Battle of Horseman Tracking down the two carriers, the Fleet of Horseman discovered another shield world soon dubbed "Horseman". Entering the world, the Fleet was attacked by a small Covenant resistance but were able to punch straight through to establish a notable presence on the planet. Soon afterwards, Fireteam Renegade was deployed along with several ODST's to secure a landing zone for a UNSC Base. First Contact After landing near some old Forerunner sites, the spartans and ODST then established a safe zone after fending off some Covenant. After the area was secure, the spartans entered in two and began to scout out the area. While scouting the area, Captain Majors provided cover by bombing a few Covenant locations that two hogs could not go through. Coming across a large temple like structure, the spartans investigated it as it was very similar in design to . Moving on a gondola, the team encountered a few Drones and Brute Jump Packs along the way. After entering the structure, the team killed a few honor guards before meeting up with a Brute Chieftain leading the army in the location. Rather than killing the chieftain, Rogers captured him and interrogated him in a brutal way. After beating the brute to near death, he talked explaining the reasoning for being there and the leaders position. The world contained a large fleet of Forerunner ships that the Covenant were hoping to gain access to. Assassination of Zuta 'Luman After the chieftain spoke, he gave the location of 'Luman, the leader of this Covenant and self proclaimed prophet. Finding the Apex Site, the UNSC began a full scale assault on the site and sent Renegade to kill the fleet master. Touching down at the source of the fleet, the spartans quickly encountered the fleet master and his guards. While Zim and the rest of Renegade dealt with the guards, Rogers engaged the Fleet Master. Stealing a sword from a dead guard, the two began to duel in a vicious fight. After all the guards were killed, the rest of Renegade grabbed swords and began to box the Fleet Master in to a conner. Giving the a chance to surrender, the Commandos, after seeing Zuta's response by attempting to stab Frenan, killed Zuta and returned to the Compliance. After returning to the Compliance, the last carrier went down with ease and soon a permanent UNSC was established on Horseman. Assault on Dwarf Sigmus-IV In March 2562, several Covenant Remnant forces allied and reformed into a New Covenant Empire with a fleet that could rival the . A fleet containing over 300 ships, the empire consisted of the remnants of 'Luman's fleet (around 10 ships), the Servants of the True Reclaimers (around 110 ships) and dozens of Sangheili and lead factions. The New Empire then attacked Dwarf Sigmus-IV, a Human colony skipped in the war, now the site of an full scale assault. The Joint Operations Units were called in to assist local forces along with UNSC Crimson Fleet. OPERATION: Discover and Conquer Leading both the Fireteam Renegade and Sierra Team, Ace-A220 and Spartan Rogers were sent to do recon on a current docked Brute Ship and prepare for a boarding if necessary. The brutes were deploying scanners and Forerunner based equipment. Rogers and Ace then decided to attack, and so the team hijacked the shipments and captured all Forerunner equipment and returned to the Hammer of Dawn. With the location locked into a possible orbital bombardment, Hendricks requested for the cruiser to be destroyed. Local forces allowed it so, both the cruiser and a Corvette flying overhead were shot and both were destroyed. Fireteam Tripod and Fireteam Jericho would later be deployed to clean up detail and salvaged several pieces of both Covenant and Forerunner technology including a map to more Forerunner tech. Tim and Gary were then deployed to a potential map room from coordinates received from some pf the technology. The two only did recon until Clark and Thomas arrived and the Spartan-II's then infiltrated the map room and silently eliminated all Covenant forces. The Spartans then placed a beacon and ODST's were dropped in to assist, but alerted the Covenant to their presence. Being pushed deeper within the structure, the spartans were unable to provide the marines support so they were forced to recover all data on the area and possible Forerunner tech on the planet. After the data was recover and its source destroyed, the spartans were then able to push outside, but all but a few marines had survived. Luckily Sierra Team was able to assist the evacuation the Spartans and remnants of the marines were able to escape. Siege of Gabriel Base After the Covenant sent three CCS-class cruisers and a CAS-Assault Carrier to Gabriel Base, Fireteams Carmon and Fireteam Renegade was deployed to push back the Covenant while Sierra and Clark-055 would capture a cruiser to use against the Covenant. Renegade ordered Carmon to stay at the Base after the landing strips were secured and to reactive local defense systems while they would clear out the Covenant deployments around the base. Carmon was forced to fight through a large Covenant strike force within the base's tower atrium and were able to reactive the defense systems just as more phantoms came close to Renegade's position. Though Clark and Sierra had a difficult time landing on the cruiser, they were able to punch a hole into a topside hanger bay and landed their and prepared the area for a UNSC insertion. Clark then lead Ace, Rufus-A291 and Hunter-A427 into the heart of the ship to shut down the guns while Lance-A342, Otto-A444, Martin-A426 would direct incoming UNSC fighters and troops and guard the LZ they secured. Clark, Ace and their new squad of marines made their way towards the bridge and engaged the crew after Rufus assassinated its spec-ops commander. Killing a majority of the crew, the team found themselves within a trap and were captured by overwhelming brute and elite forces. Before they were executed, Thomas-012 lead a team of 's and the rest of Sierra to the bridge and the group then took control and began to fire at opposing Covenant vessels. Fireteam Renegade then had activated long rage missile pods and set a target at the Assault Carrier to bring it down, while the Crimson Fleet would engaged any other Covenant vessel. But, just as the missiles fired, the carrier began to glass the area and a nearby town, killing hundreds and leaving the UNSC crippled as it also destroyed several Long Sword fighters and a single frigate. Afterwards, the carrier rammed into the cruiser controlled by the spartans. The group were able to evacuated off the destroyed cruiser, but at the cost of almost the entire ODST squadron. However, the flagship of Crimson Fleet, the carrier UNSC Crimson was able to damage the carrier but it retreated to the outer atmosphere and regrouped with the rest of the fleet. Though the base was intact, hundreds lied dead due to the Covenant. Battle of Terra Ridge Learning the location of a large Covenant army, Colonel Söze and Gary lead an assault on their current location while Captain Hendricks and Commander Long distracted a large Covenant fleet away from the ridge where they were hidden. The assault team were ordered to distract the Covenant ground forces, while Orange Team and Fireteam Renegade destroyed AA guns around the bases for the Covenant so that the Horsemen Fleet could bomb it. Söze and Gary were able o hold their own, until a scarab arrived and began to decimate they had commissioned. Tim, knowing that the army was able to be killed, had himself and Spartan Drakken board banshees and began to bomb the legs of the scarab. Gary, realizing the opening, boarded and destroyed the scarab, escaping by landing on Tim's banshee. Drakken joined Söze on the ground assault and the army then attacked a large Covenant blockade. Orange Team, Gary and Fireteam Renegade then destroyed the final AA gun and allowed three frigates to bomb the rest of the army still inside a few bases and corvettes. Though the ground assault was a success and the army crippled, the naval assault was devastated and almost completely destroyed. Luckily the Hammer of Dawn and a small group of Crimson Fleet had survived and retreated back to the capital of Crystal City with an injured Captain Hendricks. Clark then lead Thomas and a small squadron of fighter pilots to defend against the incoming Covenant fighters about to attack the remnants of the UNSC attack force. The team was able to fend off the Covenant but at the cost of half the squad. The UNSC then returned to Maxwell Memorial Base for a future assault. Battle for Crystal City After a four day absence of Covenant forces, they struck hard, attacking the capital city, Crystal City and quickly overwhelmed the local UNSC defense. The Joint Operations were able to keep the Covenant at bay and sent in Gary and Orange Team deep inside Covenant territory in order to rescue potential captured civilians or other UNSC forces. The spartans were able to find the only survivor of Fireteam Tripod and the remnants of Fireteam Jericho and then found a large group of captured civilians. The group then made their through Covenant occupied towers and were able to claim a landing zone and set a beacon to transport. Hendricks then lead a small naval strike towards the spartan's position and was able to clear a path direct to them. Two falcons and a pelican were deployed and the entire group was able to escape with great ease. However, a new problem was in issue, getting the civilians out of the city. The following day, Fireteam Renegade led a low-level strike towards the inner-city while Sierra Team engaged the Covenant in the outskirts of the capital. The spartans' objective was to clear exits for civilians and if a potential UNSC retreat. Sierra Team was able to break the Covenant lines and recaptured the outskirts. Soon, the UNSC was able to evaluate the entire civilian population and box in the Covenant forces. Getting direct orders from FLEETCOM, Hendricks and the Horsemen Fleet were ordered to destroy the city via orbital bombardment. The fleet extracted all human forces and the ships bombed the city, destroying several buildings and thousands of Covenant. OPERATION: Counter Fall While Fireteam Renegade and Sierra Team were clearing out the Covenant ground forces, the Spartan-II's and the Horsemen Fleet attacked a small Covenant Sub-Fleet containing around 15 ships. Gary and Thomas were deployed to one Corvette while Tim and Clark were deployed to another in hoping to captured the ships and destroy their cores around a larger fleet, destroying it. The spartans were successful in landing on the ships while the fleet took a beating, being forced to retreat. The Spartans were met with strong Covenant resistance, but were able to capture and commandeer both corvettes and set them on a course to the central fleet. Each team of Spartans then made it to the hanger bays and stole two seraphs. The teams then attacked surrounding Covenant vessels and destroyed two of the seven remaining ship's engines and then retreated into human space. The corvettes then arrived at the central fleet and the cores were destroyed, causing a large explosion, destroying around 45% (135 ships) of the fleet, crippling the Covenant forces and leaving only 150 ships left. Battle of The New Covenant Realizing the UNSC Fleet could not withstand another assault by the Covenant, the Joint Operations Units had to have one last assault on the Covenant Fleet. Gaining Battlegroup 73 dubbed "Argo Fleet" the UNSC then attacked the Covenant fleet head on. Every spartan was deployed and were ordered to board several Covenant ships and plant Sangheili based explosives from the Argo Fleet. When Fireteams Jericho and Tripod entered one carrier, it was rigged with a bomb that destroyed the entire ship and killed all the spartans on board. Realizing that the ships were rigged with bombs, Admiral Hanks had the Argo Fleet charge the Covenant and gun down everything in their path, hoping to hit bombs along the way. Unfortunately the plan failed and almost the entire Argo Fleet was decimated and the remaining ships retreated to UNSC Space with the rest of the human forces. Both sides were left devastated as the Covenant lost another twenty ships and the UNSC lost several Fireteams and almost an entire fleet of thirty. The Covenant then retreated due to their extreme loss of numbers and thus the battle had ended in a UNSC victory. OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze Receiving word from ONI scouts, the Joint Operations Units along with its new fleet, The Buster Fleet (comprised of the remnants of Argo Fleet, Crimson Fleet, UNSC Hammer of Dawn, UNSC Compliance and the remnants of the Horsemen Fleet) were alerted of the New Covenant Empire Fleet near . Colonel Söze and Gary then comprised OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, a plan to destroy a majority or the entire fleet at once. Gary was deployed with Fireteam Leonardo and Fireteam Amazon to do place the last twelve Sangheili bombs onto carriers of the fleet. The Spartans were able to hijack a Covenant Lich and entered the fleet's controlled space. Amazon was able to infiltrate and and capture a Covenant hanger bay. Once inside the spartans planted the bomb and quickly escaped, but were discovered before they reentered the hanger. Gary rode in via a Spirit inside the hanger and helped Amazon escape and move on to the next carrier. Fireteam Leonardo approached the flagship and was instantly shot down onboard the ship, forced to enter and face the waves of Covenant pinning them down until help could arrive. However, the flagship became completely surrounded and was unbreathable by a single Lich or Seraph fighter. Leonardo-1 and the rest of the team knew what they had to do and detonated the bombs, destroying almost the entire fleet. Luckily Gary and Amazon were able to escape in their Lich. Mission to Installation 05 During OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, the UNSC Compliance and Fireteam Renegade were deployed to for a possible outbreak and Promethean assault. The spartans were deployed to the ring with the Compliance overlooking the installation in case an orbital bombardment was necessary. However the team instead found rogue human smugglers selling flood spores to Sangheili wearing New Covenant Empire armor. The team arrested the smugglers and began to question them. Then, Rogers and Bazin were able to detect and found a lost UNSC signal, the . Due to the interrogation and the In Amber Clad's finding, the spartans lost the elite carrying the flood spore. Rogers then ordered Zim, Frenan and Drakken to return to the Compliance with the captured smugglers while Rogers and Bazin would set off In Amber Clad's reactor and destroy the ring. Making their way towards the signal, Rogers and Bazin encountered several Sentinels and Enforcers. The Spartans successfully made it to the ship and fought through a small Flood infection inside the ship. After the duo activated the core to blow Zim and Frenan were able to find them and got them off the ring and destroyed the ring along with a Covenant corvette orbiting the ring, hopefully with the flood spore. Battle of New Australia In mid 2565, the New Covenant Empire made an attack on the planet, New Australia with the Buster Fleet responding almost immediately. Though the Covenant Fleet was decimated by OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, they still managed to show a formidable threat to the UNSC and the colony world. Siege of Longshore Fireteam Jericho and Orange Team was deployed to the surface to assist with civilian evacuation while Gary and Sierra Team would meet the Covenant head on in the front lines. Sierra and Gary were able to hold the line and assist in activating several defense platforms and formed dozens of LZ's across the city. After the civilian evac ops were finished, Orange and Jericho entered Falcons and began to clear the skies with marine forces while Gary and the navy pushed the Covenant back. Captain Hendricks then lead a strike on the carrier attacking the city along with the UNSC Compliance and the UNSC Thunderdome. The Hammer of Dawn slipped under the carrier and was able to destroy its main hanger while the Compliance and Thunderdome were able to dismantle the guns and and leave the ship defenseless. Hendricks then lead a small squad into the ship to capture its commander and left the Dawn under the command of Commander Matin Long. While inside, Orange Team also boarded the ship and the two teams linked up and successfully captured the bridge and its commander, escaped and destroyed the ship. OPERATION: Cosmonaut After interrogating the Brute Ship Master for days on end, the commander finally talked reviling a Covenant deployment on New Australia's moon, Sera. Fireteam Amazon and Fireteam Jericho were then deployed to the surface for recon and clear LZ's for a ground assault. Jericho was all confirmed KIA during a recon mission thus the UNSC retaliated by a ground assault and boxed the Covenant in with assistance of the Fifth Fleet. Though the fleet was able to shot down at least two cruisers, the remaining eleven ships were able to bust through the Fifth Fleet with them giving chase. Meantime, Amazon and Orange Team lead the ground assault and was able to crush the Covenant resistance on the Sera with ease. Afterwards, Clark-055 and Amazon then used Broadswords to engage Seraph fighters and assisted the Fifth Fleet in the destruction of the last few ships by boarding and overloading the reactors. The Battle was won in the UNSC's favor. Battle of Surgeon Seperation As the final commander of the Remnant Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Zaz ‘Vadem was found, the Spartans Joint Operations Units were assigned to assist in his death. Due to injuries and other deployments, only Clark-055 and Thomas-012 could serve with Shield Team to bring down the mad Sangheili ship master. As the UNSC Hammer of Dawn and UNSC Sunrise entered the orbit of Surgeon they were engaged by Covenant forces. The Sunrise was able to deploy shield, whilst the Hammer of Dawn was able to deploy Orange as ariel support along with Foxtrot Team. Ariel Combat Once onboard, Shield team was completing their mission whilst Clark and Tom were struggling outside. As more seraphs came and the loss of fighter pilots, things seemed grim. Luckily for Orange, Foxtrot were natural pilots and assisted the Spartan II’s on their goal. Hearing a distress signal from inside a Covenant Cruiser, Tom requested permission to enter with Clark. Permission was granted and the spartans entered the cruiser, and found the source of the signal. Several human prisoners within the ship had escaped from their cells due to the ship’s loss of power. Saving the Civilians Due to their nature, Orange Team top priority was to save the civilians imprisoned on the cruiser by any means necessary. Calling in a Pelican, Tom was able to ted to the wounded with Clark interrogating others to understand what had happened. Unknown to the UNSC, a sangheili minor was watching the breakout and ran to the reactor room. As the humans made it to the hanger-bay, a pelican landed to get everyone out and back home safe, but the reactor went critical, and killed everyone in the ship, the spartans included. Orange team’s part was done. Engagements during the 2570's After the 2560's the Joint Operations Units continued to deploy throughout the galaxy. The organization manly deposed of large Covenant factions and would defend against Insurrectionist assaults and invasions. Though after Surgeon, the group was almost crippled in terms of leadership and Tim would even refused to be deployed and soon resigned form the UNSC in mid 2572 along with Hendricks. Battle of New Lockages On September 3rd 2571, Sierra Team and the Emerald Diamond were deployed to New Lockages to halt the Covenant invasion of the planet. Ace, Rufus and Hunter lead first squads down via ODST pods while Lance and the rest of Sierra would be deployed from pelicans and secure landing zones. Once reunited the team went on a scorpion charge and decimated the Covenant resistance allowing for more UNSC forces to move in. In time both the UNSC Emerald Dimond and UNSC Avery-II commanded by James Smith, James Avery's grandson. Getting cover from both ships, Sierra Team was able to strike hard against the Covenant Command Center on the planet and forced three carriers into orbit with only one escaping. The team then pushed into the town of Lourdes and cleared a drone hive underneath the city and reinforced major UNSC fronts around the city. After the assault on Lourdes, Lance and Hunter lead teams of Hornets to strike down a large Covenant deployment field in the Schmee Desert. Once the hornets were deployed, Ace lead the rest of Sierra on a ground assault to attack the field in pure brute force along with some special operatives. Destroying the field in a matter of minutes, the spartans and Swords then witnessed the rest of the Covenant fleet retreat away from the planet. Fall of the True Reclaimers Tracking down the fleet that attacked New Lockages, the crews of the Avery-II and Emerald Diamond found the fleet and attacked in full force. Deploying Sierra Team, Ace then had Lance bomb the carrier's engine Successful in their goal, the team the boarded the ship and took control of the weapon systems. After the weapons were their's the spartans then began to gun down the opposing Covenant ships. The battle had concluded, and the Servants of the True Reclaimers had failed. Raid on the Cellus The UNSC Cellus was a large new class of carrier established in 2571 by ONI and . While under construction, the Coalition of the New Earth Government attacked the ship and killed the entire construction crew. At the time, Gary was deployed as head of security and was at the time a Commander in the Navy. Leading a security force into the ship, Gary had his marines in key locations while Gary took out the Insurgents one by one. Within time, the insurgents learned of his idea and captured his marine squad. When Gary confronted the leader, Captain Jacob Whitman, he was left with a choice, have his marines killed or kill the captain. Instead of Gary choosing, one of his marines broke free and killed Whitman and Gary the rest of the insurrectionist. Known Units * Purple Team # Gary-009 * Orange Team # Timothy-127 # Clark-055 # Thomas-012 * Juliet Team # Mia-A371 # Meredith-A377 # Sophia-A335 # Anna-A378 # Luke-A380 * Sierra Team # Ace-A220 # Lance-A342 # Otto-A444 # Rufis-A291 # Martin-A426 # Hunter-A427 * Foxtrot Team * Fireteam Renegade # Garret Rogers # Duncan Zimmermann # Abigail Drakken # Francis Bazin # Lucas Frenan * Fireteam Tripod * Fireteam Jericho Category:BEN THE BESTverse